All Men's Land
by honestdemon
Summary: Four kingdoms in one island sharing a rivalry that has lasted forever. Will they work together and overcome the dangers of the forest? ZoroXOC


Dislcaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Claimer: I do own Megan and her mother though. And probably some other OC's that I can't remember.

Things were the usual in Hakkyou. It was a spring morning and the Princess had just woken up. She wasn't your usual Princesss, she was thougher than she looked and she didn't control her words.

Dracule Megan walked thorugh the majestic castle she called home and joined her mother in the dining room where she was having her breakfast.

MEGAN'S POV

"Mom, where's Dad?" I asked my mother, noticing that my father wasn't also in the room where he'd usually have his breakfast.

"You're awake, honey." she smiled. "Your father left for his meeting with the Seven Warlords, don't you remember?"

"Oh, right... I forgot." I yawned and sat at the table, grabbing the closest piece of bread.

"Megan, how many times have I got to tell you to behave like a Princess and not like that friend of yours..."

"Nami?" I inquired. "Mom, there's a saying that goes like this: You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends."

"Honey, I know it's hard to be a Princess. It'd be easier if you were a normal citizen, but you have to get used to this. It's the life you ever had and will ever have."

"I don't care." I shrugged, drinking some orange juice.

"Besides, you're 18 now. It's about time you're engaged, don't you think?"

"Wha- Fuck no!" I glared at her.

"MEGAN, DON'T SWEAR!" she shouted.

"And you were talking about manners..." I rolled my eyes at her.

I got along great with my mother. She wasn't like a typical queen. She was pretty much like me. She tried to behave and then you just had to touch a sensitive spot and she started yelling and cursing like a sailor. That was probably why my father fell in love with her.

"I'm sorry." she cleared her throat and suddenly became serious once again. "As I was saying... You have to start thinking about getting married. Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd have already mentioned that they're interested in you."

"Mom, are you serious?"

"I think that you should get married with a Prince. Nakama and Oni have Princes, but things are difficult between us. So what about Nakama's Prince?"

"What's his name again?"

"Portgas D. Ace is next in line. And after him is Monkey D. Luffy."

"Yeah, I don't know about that."

"But, if you wanted to marry someone from our kingdom, I would suggest Eustass Kidd since he is the Commander of the Military after all.

"Keep dreaming..." I rolled my eyes.

Rikou no Oukoku was facing a crisis. Their King was ill and has been for two weeks. The Princess, Nefertari Vivi couldn't be more worried. She tried to entertain her father with all that she could; she even told Buggy the Buffoon of the kingdom to cheer him up. But it was all in vain. She decided that she should take other measures if she didn't want to lose her precious father. So she went to see the Scientist and the wisest man of the Kingdom: Silvers Rayleigh.

VIVI'S POV

I knocked three times on Rayleigh's door and waited for an answer. I had decided to go with Nico Robin and Franky, my two best friends. I wanted to make it look like I was just going for a stroll with my two friends.

When the door opened, the three of us stepped inside after exchanging glances. The door had opened by itself.

Silvers Rayleigh was a mysterious man and no one got that close to him.

"Why are you visiting a poor old crazy man like me, Vivi-Sama?" he smiled slightly from his dark corner.

"Rayleigh-san, I'm seeking your help."

"I knew you would eventually..." he replied.

"My father, the King, is ill and it seems like there's nothing we can do about it!"

"Maybe his time has come."

"Don't say that!" I shouted.

"Well, I'm of no help to you. The only help you'll need is that of Tony Tony Chopper, the Doctor."

"But... He was exiled." said Franky.

"Yes, but somehow he is always happy to help us." Nico Robin added.

"He was exiled for a reason. I don't trust him. My father deserves the best!" I said, stopping my friends' comments. "You're the most intelligent man on this Kingdom, don't tell me you can't do anything for my father!"

"Sweet Princess Vivi..." Rayleigh started as he got up and took two steps towards us. "I am Scientist, not a Doctor. I experiment, I don't heal."

"But still-"

"All I can do is examine his corpse."

How could he say something so hideous? I was angry, really angry. I turned on my heels and left, followed by Franky and Robin.

"What are you going to do, Vivi-Sama?" Robin asked me.

"Where does that Doctor live?"

Nakama no Oukoku was cheery as ever. The King, Monkey D. Garp, was having fun tormenting his two grandchildren. He wasn't your typical King. While they were eating their breakfast which consisted a lot of meat, he would eat as fast as he could before his grandson, Monkey D. Luffy snatched it away from him, like had done with his brother, Portgas D. Ace whom had falled asleep, still holding his fork up.

LUFFY'S POV

"Luffy, don't steal my food you crazy kid!" The old man yelled at me.

"What's wrong? It's not like you're eating it!"

"You don't let me eat it!"

"So you're not eating it!"

"Don't eat so fast, you shitty Prince." Sanji, the cook, kicked me in the head.

"Don't go kicking the Prince in the head, kid!" Zeff said. He was also a cook. The one that picked the greatest meat in the world for us!

"Oi, Luffy! Come see what I found!" Usopp, my best friend shouted as he ran into the room with the big beetle, Hercules in his hand.

"SO COOLLLL!" I shouted and ran out of the room with him so that we could play with Hercules.

The King on Oni no Oukoku was talking with his son about his future life.

ZORO'S POV

"Listen, Zoro. You're 19 years old. You're old enough to get married!" my father scolded me.

"So what? I'm better off by myself than with stupid air heads that only know how to knit!" I replied.

"And you're gonna reign this kingdom by yourself?"

"I don't wanna reign anything. But yeah, I'll do it by myself." I shrugged.

"WRONG! You need a female presence to control you or else you'll destroy the whole kingdom."

"What the hell are you talking about? You make it sound like I'm a demon or something."

"You _are_ a demon." he sighed and I smirked.

"I_ am _your son after all."

"Listen. All of the girls of this kingdom love you. What about the twins? Tashigi and Kuina! They used to train with you when you were kids and you're good friends."

"So what? I don't like them like that. Besides they're annoying. Tashigi is always talking about my cursed sword and Kuina is a bitch."

"Cause she won every single time you guys fought."

"Not every single time. The last time I won and that settled everything." I glared at my father.

"What about Anna?"

"The whore of the whole kingdom?"

"She's beautiful."

"She's ugly." I made a face.

"Fine! If you're looking for beautiful girls, I know some. They're both Princesses. One if Nefertari Vivi from Rikou. And the other... She's known for being the most beautiful woman in the whole world. She's from Hakkyou."

"Dad, I know her. Megan."

"How do you know her?"

"Cause we sometimes meet in the woods." I replied.

"Then it's settled!"

"No! Not that kind of meet! I mean that we meet when we're hunting. And she always pisses me off."

"Is it really true that she's the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"She's..." I started thinking about her long brown hair and amazing light green eyes. "What are you talking about? I haven't seen every woman in the world to know if she's the most beautiful!"

"Is she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

"Kinda..." I glared at my father. "Leave me alone."

I sighed and left the castle.

"Aniki!" both Johnny and Yosaku called me at the same time. "Are you going hunting?"

"Yeah."

"Can we come with you?"

"Not today, sorry." I sighed. "I need to think."

"Okay." they smiled and let me go by myself.

MEGAN'S POV

"Mom, I'm going for a walk okay?"

"Where?"

"The forest."

"Okay... Who are you going with?"

"Nami."

"Fine..." she sighed heavily. I didn't know why, but my mother didn't want me to hang out with Nami. She said she was a greedy girl that only cared about money and mikan. Well, it was true that she loved both, but she'd give it all away for her family or for her friends

As soon as I got out of the castle I walked straight towards Nami's house.

"Where are you going by yourself?" said a familiar male voice from behind me and I knew imediatly who it was.

"Kidd, I'm not a kid, I don't get lost that easily." I smirked.

"You didn't answer my question." he replied.

"Why should I?" I replied, shrugging.

"Come on, don't play with me. You sure like to play mind games."

"What are you talking about? Oh, I know! You're the one playing mind games, aren't you? You're just trying to find out if my mother told me you asked her if you could marry me, aren't you?"

"So she told you." he looked away.

"Yes."

"So... What do you think?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"I don't wanna get married yet." I said. I never really liked Kidd, but I knew that he truly loved me. I didn't wanna crush his heart like a cold bitch.

"Why not?"

"I don't know... It's just weird I guess." I shrugged. "But, Kidd..." I let out a breath."I don't know if I'd be able to get with you. You're my friend."

"So? It means that we already know each other! Your father told me that you might have to marry the Prince of Oni."

"Yeah, or Nakama."

"I would rather see you married with Portgas D. Ace than with Roronoa Zoro."

"Why?" I inquired.

"Haven't you heard what they say about him?"

"Nah..." I frowned slightly.

"He's a bloodthirsty demon that could take out an entire army. A heartless man with cursed swords that have possessed him."

"Where did you hear that? He's just an over muscled guy with three swords and a haramaki. And besides, he only has one cursed sword."

"How... Do you know that?"

"I know him." I replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"From where?"

"We sometimes meet in the forest." I explained.

"You... what?"

"He's not that bad a person. I'm probably more evil than he is."

With that said, I kept walking towards Nami's house. I knocked on the door and Nojiko opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Megan." she smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

I loved their family because they didn't treat me like a Princess, they treated me like a normal person and I couldn't feel more welcome than in their house.

"Is Nami home?"

"No, she's taking care of the Mikan with Belle Mere." she said.

"Oh... Do you wanna come with me then? I'm going to the forest."

"Sure." she smiled and closed the door behind her. "Come with me."

I knew she was going to tell Nami and Belle Mere, so I followed her.

There they were, taking care of the Mikan Groves.

"Oh, hey Megan!" Belle Mere grinned when she saw me.

"Hi!" I replied.

Nami turned around and also greeted me.

"You're going to the forest?" Nami asked me.

"Yeah. Nojiko's coming with me. You wanna come too?"

"You know me, when I'm taking care of the Mikan I don't want to do anything else." she replied with a smirk as she stuck her tongue.

"You're right about that Nami." Belle Mere smiled. "You girls take care!"

"We will." Nojiko said.

"Don't bump into any swordsmen, Megan!" Nami smiled.

"Shaddup!" I glared at her and she started laughing.

"Swordsmen?" Belle Mere wondered aloud.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

We had been wandering around the forest for about an hour when I heard a sound behind a bush. My head turned pratically by itself and Nojiko trembled a little. She wasn't as tough as she looked. And then I saw him. Roronoa Zoro. That green haired _demon_ with no sense of direction.

"Oi." I called him.

"Don't call him, he's really dangerous!" Nojiko punched me in the arm.

"You chicken just like Nami." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" Roronoa glared at me.

"I want to know if you got lost again." I mocked him.

"What was that?"

"I said: Did you get lost again?"

"Tch..." he looked like he was about to kill me but got a hold of himself. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm wandering around. On purpose, unlike you." I mocked even more.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood." he replied.

"You always say that." I sighed. "How come people think you're like a demon or whatever? You're not even dangerous. And even if you were, your sense of direction just makes you look cute."

He didn't answer. Instead, he looked at something behind me. Then he dashed at it and sliced it in half. I only then noticed that it was a Hodag. A huge one too...

"I could have taken care of him." I told the Santouryu.

"Can you take care of these?" he asked me as he stepped away from the creature, his eyes looking at something huge. I followed his glare and saw the three humoungous giants there. They hadn't noticed us.

"I'm going back home!" Nojiko shouted and started running around them. Surprisingly enough they hadn't noticed her either. Zoro was getting ready to attack.

"Don't!" I told him. Too late. He had already slashed at them. He managed to cut two of them, but nothing too deep. That made them notice we were there.

"Shit..." I cursed under my breath and grabbed Zoro's arm and started running as fast as I could. One thing good about me adventuring was that I knew many secret spots in the forest. Such as the one I was dragging Zoro to.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he shouted at me as he tried to break free.

"Shut up, for fuck's sake! You're gonna get us killed, jerk face!" I smacked him on the head.

"Where the fuck did a Princess like you learn that kinda talk?" he shouted.

"Don't make me kill you and give you to them."

"As if you could." he mocked.

I decided to ignore him. I didn't know why I was helping an enemy, but I couldn't just leave him behind.

After a few minutes of running and of giants running after us, making the trees fall on us, which we had to dodge, we finally lost them and I pushed Zoro on the river with a waterfall. Then I jumped in as well and started swimming towards the waterfall. I looked behind and saw that Zoro was still where I left him, looking behind him.

"Come on!" I called him. He looked at me and swam towards me. I swam paast the waterfal and entered the secret cave inside. I was the only one that knew about that place and he was lucky that I let him in.

When we were both inside, he looked around him.

"This is tiny." he replied.

"Shut up, be glad I saved your ass."

"I could have saved myself. Besides, it's not a big deal, I just saved yours, so you owed me one."

"You are one arrogant motherfucker."

But one way or the other, what he had said was true. It was a tiny place. I used to come there by myself so I had enough space, but with two people it became slightly tiny. We were sitting so close to each other that our shoulders were touching.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked me.

"We wait." I sighed.

"Good idea. You got any food?"

"No."

"We should have dragged that Hodag..."

I ignored him because my thoughts were drifted somewhere else. Nojiko left us, saying that she'd go back home. But... Did she get away? I have never seen so many creatures in the forest, and I was afraid that she wasn't strong enough to survive them.

Before I realized it, I was trembling. It was spring after all, and the weather wasn't that warm yet. And the water was freezing.

"You okay?" Zoro asked me.

I nodded.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he asked again.

"I hope so..." I sighed.

"The giants were distracted by us, so she could have gotten away."

"If anything happens to her, I'll-"

"She'll be fine." he cut me off to reassure me.

"Why are we acting so friendly?"

"Cause we're selfish heirs that don't give a shit about the rivalries between our kingdoms." he smirked.

"You're right." I laughed.


End file.
